En jaune et roux
by Volcane4
Summary: Lily Luna Potter entre à Poudlard. Son grand stress ? La répartition ! OS (du moins pour le moment).


**Voilà ma première fiction publiée, écrite pour un concours sur la page Facebook "Fictions Harry Potter" que je vous invite à aller visiter d'ailleurs. J'ai gagné le concours et du coup je me suis dit "Tiens, si elle est appréciée sur Facebook, pourquoi ne pas la faire partager à un plus large public et (après que j'ai bien galéré faut le dire ) la voilà ! Merci à TiteVaurienne pour m'avoir guidée dans les méandres de fanfiction . net parce que au début, punaise c'est pas simple !**

**Disclaimer : L****es familles Potter et Weasley, Scorpius Malefoy, pas mal de noms d'élèves et la plupart des professeurs, ainsi que les lieux et l'univers (en gros tout ce qui est cité dans les livres Harry Potter) appartiennent à cette déesse de JK Rowling. En revanche les OC sont de moi. ^^**

**Rating : K (donc en gros quelque soit votre âge vous gênez pas pour lire ^^)**

**Résumé : **** Lily Luna Potter entre à Poudlard. Son grand stress ? La répartition !**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**

**En jaune et roux**

Enfoncée dans mon siège, dans le Poudlard Express, je regarde s'éloigner la gare. Papa, Maman, tous les oncles, toutes les tantes, Mamie, Papy... Je quitte le cocon familial pour partir à Poudlard. Et je stresse. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais été aussi stressée de ma vie. Même si Rose et Albus m'ont en partie rassurée sur l'école, contrairement à mon crétin de frère aîné qui a passé les vacances à m'inquiéter sur tous les sujets possibles, j'appréhende la séparation, les nouvelles matières, le château trop grand et plus que tout la répartition. Je peux aller à Gryffondor. Je peux à la rigueur tomber à Serpentard où Al m'attendra. Mais si je suis à Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle, je serai seule. Et comme je ne me connais pas et n'ai jamais eu aucune confiance en moi, je ne sais absolument pas où va m'envoyer le Choixpeau... Ma tension est palpable...

_ Lily ! Youhou tu m'écoutes ? Lily !

_ Hein ?

_ Ca fait cinq fois que je te demande si tu veux des bonbons ! Prends en, ça te détendra !

C'est Lucy, ma cousine. C'est drôle, si l'on regarde par la fenêtre de notre compartiment, on peut seulement voir six gamins roux et mignons. Mais quand on se regarde les uns les autres, on voit dans nos regards le reflet de nos propres craintes. Après tout, nous avons tous onze ans et le collège, c'est une nouvelle aventure ! Louis, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo et moi sommes dans le même panier mais tous ne le gérons pas de la même manière. Louis lis, Lucy, Roxanne et Fred rient et Hugo et moi sommes perdus dans nos pensées. Pourvu que je sois dans la même maison que lui, nous sommes tellement proches ! Et voilà que je recommence à angoisser !

Lucy a raison je vais manger quelques bonbons...

Quatre ou cinq sachets de dragées surprises et une sieste plus tard, nous sommes presque arrivés et je me sens beaucoup moins tendue. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais exploser d'une minute à l'autre mais cette fois c'est plus à cause du sac de dragées que j'ai avalé à moi toute seule, sans oublier les chocogrenouilles, les fizbiwizz et les bonbons moldus, qu'à cause du stress. Je suis prête à aborder ce monde nouveau qu'est celui du collège.

Le temps d'enfiler nos tenues d'école – une robe chasuble grise avec des rubans roses (ma couleur préférée) sur un chemisier blanc pour moi, une jupe plissée et une chemise en satin noires pour Lucy (merci oncle Percy pour tes choix ultra-classiques) et un pantalon slim noir avec une chemise gris perle à boutons blancs nacrés pour Roxanne. Du côté des garçons, Fred, pour afficher sa gémellité avec Roxanne porte la même tenue qu'elle mais le pantalon est à coupe droite et la chemise anthracite à boutons mats, l'équivalent masculin. Louis a un chandail noir à liserés blancs avec l'écusson du drapeau français sur la poitrine et un pantalon noir basique et Hugo quant à lui porte un pantalon de tweed gris avec une chemise blanche qui arbore des soleils comme boutons de manchettes. Vive les amies de mes parents, Parvati et Padma qui ont eu l'idée de varier les choix d'uniformes et le professeur MacGonagall qui a décidé que nous pourrions les customiser, ce qui fait que nous ne porterons pas tous les jours la même chose – nous arrivons.

C'est magnifique ! C'est subjuguant ! Si captivant que j'en reste sans voix ! Moi qui m'imaginais Poudlard comme un vieux château hanté et croulant (merci James !), il ressemble plutôt aux châteaux décrits dans les contes moldus que me lisait mon père quand j'étais petite. Un véritable château de contes de fées ! Aussitôt, mes dernières craintes s'envolent et j'ai la certitude que je vais passer ici une année merveilleuse ! Tout est si beau, si grand, si majestueux ! Nous descendons du train dans une joyeuse débandade et emportée par la foule de tous les première année aussi impatients que moi, je suis sur la rive avant même de m'être rendue compte que j'ai quitté la gare. Cette étendue d'eau est si fantastique qu'elle en semble irréelle. Toutes les merveilles qu'a pu me conter Rose sont bien en dessous de la réalité. D'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Peu importe, je la retrouverai bien au banquet. L'heure est à l'émerveillement, pas à l'inquiétude. Je monte sur la barque avec mes cousins et nous nous laissons porter par les flots, des étoiles plein les yeux...

Nous avons traversé et nous sommes arrivés devant les gigantesques portes du château. Vu de près, c'est encore plus impressionnant. Mes craintes me reprennent peu à peu. La peur de me perdre. Je vais m'égarer c'est sûr ! Rose m'a dit que les préfets me guideraient, Albus que les deuxième et troisième année me prendraient sous leur aile. Oui mais si je ne les connais pas, ni mes frères et cousins ? Si je me retrouve seule dans une maison inconnue ? Ce qui me rappelle mon grand stress : la répartition.

Hagrid et le professeur Londubat, directeur adjoint de Poudlard (ça fait bizarre de l'appeler comme ça alors qu'il passe souvent à la maison prendre un jus de citrouille) nous emmènent à travers les couloirs du château, jusqu'à la grande salle où Minerva (euh non le professeur MacGonagall, je devrais m'habituer à l'appeler comme ça maintenant) nous attend pour le discours de bienvenue annuel, comme m'en ont prévenue mes frères et Rose.

Quelques dédales plus tard, nous sommes tous en rang prêts à enfiler le Choixpeau à l'appel de notre nom. Cette posture ne me met pas à l'aise. J'aime être le centre de l'attention mais pas de cette façon là. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Inutile de dire que la tension est palpable, que je bous comme une cocotte minute. Je n'écoute rien de ce que dit notre directrice, je n'en entends que des bribes : «bienvenue... nouveaux élèves... maisons... Choixpeau... évolutions... chacune ses qualités...» Mes cousins sont aussi angoissés que moi alors, comme pour échapper à notre destin, nous nous prenons les mains. J'attrape celle d'Hugo qui tient également celle de Louis qui serre celle de Roxanne qui prend en toute logique la main de Fred qui s'empare de celle de Lucy qui pose son autre main sur ma paume libre. Nous scellons ainsi une promesse silencieuse : tous unis quoi qu'il arrive. Nous savons bien qu'il est fort peu probable que nous atterrissions tous dans la même maison. Mais ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que je devrai passer avant eux à cause de mon nom parce que même si on ne nous oblige plus à nous mettre en file indienne par ordre alphabétique, nous sommes toujours appelés dans cet ordre afin de n'oublier personne.

«Restez sincères avec vous-mêmes et tout se passera bien ! À vous cher Choixpeau !» conclut la directrice.

Le début de la répartition. D'abord la chanson puis on nous appellera. Le stress ultime. La peur. L'angoisse. L'appréhension. Le trac de ma vie. En regardant ma montre magique, je constate que seulement quinze minutes se sont écoulées depuis notre arrivée. J'aurais cru qu'il s'était passé des heures ! Heureusement que Roxanne et Fred maintiennent l'ambiance. Même Lucy a décroché et commence à se ronger les ongles. Mais les jumeaux nous lancent des blagues sur tout et rien. Sur les cheveux couleur herbe du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ou sur la Serdaigle blonde qui semble être de cinquième ou sixième année, dont les seins sortent du chemisier et qui remonte sa jupe plissée bien haut. Erk !

Et le Choixpeau magique commence à chanter. Si je me concentre uniquement sur la chanson, peut-être que je ne penserai plus à mon angoisse d'être seule. La chanson n'a décidément rien à voir avec celles que mon père m'a décrites :

_«Un jour, un jour quatre amis_

_Fondèrent une écol-e magique_

_Dans un château magnifique_

_C'est Poudlard et c'est juste ici !_

_Il va bien falloir être réparti _

_Dans le château sera ta vie_

_Tout est là l'ami pour ta réussite_

_Soyez patients ça ira vite !_

_Gryffy, Gryffy,Gryffondor_

_Les cœurs de lions et les cœurs d'or_

_Les rouges aiment que ça bouge_

_Viens chez Godric si t'aimes le risque !_

_Serpy, Serpy, Serpentard_

_Ce sont pas tous des vicelards_

_Mais chez les verts pas de travers _

_Dévoilés, c'est l'art de Salazar !_

_À Serdy, Serdy, Serdaigle_

_Vous apprendrez toutes les règles_

_De magie, d'arithmancie_

_Rowena vous les apprendra !_

_À Pouffsouffle, oui à Pouffsouffle_

_La bonté en vous est un souffle_

_Loyauté, honnêteté_

_Y a tout ça chez la belle Helga !_

_Il va bien falloir que je vous choisisse_

_Un-e maison qui vous ravisse_

_Vous aurez des copains et des copines_

_À Poudlard tout est clean !»_

Et il ponctue par un sonore «Yeahhhhhh !». Modernisée m'avait dit Rose... Tu m'étonnes ! Et le mot est faible ! C'est sympa cependant. Je suis une véritable pile électrique maintenant ! Me concentrer sur la chanson a fonctionné et je suis à présent aussi excitée qu'anxieuse. Tiens, le professeur MacGonagall reprend la parole. Je vais tâcher de l'écouter cette fois.

«_Merci cher Choixpeau pour cette chanson très divertissante. À présent, passons aux choses sérieuses.»

Mon cœur bat à trente mille à l'heure ; je le sens exploser. Bon Lily, concentre-toi, calme. Inspire, expire, inspire,expire. Comme ça : fffffffiou !

«Lola Alliot !» appelle MacGonagall.

Ça y est. Le processus est en marche. Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans les premiers ! Une fillette brune s'avance, pas plus rassurée que moi. Je la plains de passer première : tout le monde va la prendre en exemple maintenant !

Le choixpeau créer:

«Serdaigle !»

Elle paraît soulagée. Je comprends pourquoi quand je la vois s'asseoir à sa table à côté d'une jeune fille plus grande et lui ressemblant trait pour trait, que je comprends être sa sœur. J'espère avoir autant de chance qu'elle...

«John Bline!»

Lui a plutôt l'air surexcité.

Il s'avance en trépignant vers le Choixpeau qui crie :

«Serpentard !»

John rejoint alors sa table de trois flips arrière, sous l'oeil réprobateur de l'ancienne prof préférée de mon père. De la table vert et argent s'élève un joyeux brouhaha :

«_ Youhou ! Salut les amis !

_ Bravo Johnny!

_ Yeeeeees ! Enfin un né-moldu à Serpentard !

_ Avec nous Bline !

_ Viens John ! Sois pas timide !

_ Ouah trop bien !

_ En plus c'est tellement un beau gosse !

_ Hey John ! T'es le meilleur !»

Bien sûr, quelques irréductibles abrutis sang-purs conservateurs hurlent au scandale mais la directrice ramène vite le calme et toute la salle se tait.

«Maintenant que vous êtes calmés, l'élève suivante : Louise Boot-Finch-Fletchley !»

Ah oui, la fille adoptive de Terry et Justin. Ils viennent quelquefois à la maison. Louise est timide mais sympa. Logiquement, elle a le choix entre Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle. Ou alors Serpentard éventuellement vu que sa tante était là, je crois. Mais tous ses amis sont à Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle alors elle devrait être dans l'une des deux maisons. Elle enfile le chapeau et...

«Gryffondor !»

Quoi ?! Oh la pauvre ! Pourvu que je ne subisse pas le même sort ! Mais curieusement, elle semble contente. Bon comme ça, on fera plus ample connaissance, n'est-ce pas ? Oui bien sûr qu'on fera plus ample connaissance, on sera dans la même maison. Parce que je serai à Gryffondor, hein ? Oui oui je serai à Gryffondor, c'est certain, presque tous mes cousins y sont. C'est obligé. Ou alors Serpentard à la rigueur. Mais Gryffondor c'est plus probable. Une chance sur deux ? Non neuf chances sur dix plutôt. Oui voilà. C'est impossible que je ne sois ni à Serpentard ni à Gryffondor de toute façon. Non ? Si ! Ah je stresse trop !

La répartition se poursuit avec des gens ni trop timides ni trop extravertis que je n'ai pour la plupart jamais vus.

«_Harry Chillin!

_ Gryffondor !

_ Juliette Clarks!

_ Serdaigle!

_ Elliot Copperfield

_ Pouffsouffle !

_Layla Crisald!

_ Serpentard !

_ Harry Crivey!

_ Gryffondor !

_ Georgina Delany!

_ Serpentard !

_ Francesca Della!

_ Pouffsouffle !

_ Ronald Elligion !

_ Pouffsouffle !

_Elle Girondly!

_ Serdaigle!

_Vincent Goyle!

_ Serpentard !

_Harry Hurtend! »

Encore un Harry ?! C'est le troisième et on n'en est qu'au H ! Qu'ont-ils tous avec le prénom de mon père ?

«Serpentard !»crie le Choixpeau Magique.

Bon, confiance, si tous les Harry sont à Gryffondor ou Serpentard, il n'y a pas de raison que moi, Lily, je n'y sois pas.

C'est loin d'être terminé et MacGonagall reprend :

«Annabel Jones!»

Quoi ? Annabel Jones ? Ma Annabel Jones ? Ma meilleure amie moldue de l'école primaire ? Non c'est impossible. J'ai dû mal entendre ! Et puis Jones est un nom très courant après tout. Je jette un coup d'oeil à la fille qui sort du rang pour s'avancer vers l'estrade et ce que je vois me choque au plus haut point : ces cheveux roux cuivré, ces anglaises attachés par des rubans roses, ces yeux ambre, ces tâches de rousseur similaires aux miennes, ce visage rond, ces jambes élancée... Tout ça m'est trop familier ! Cette Annabel est bien la fillette que je connais, qui est ma voisine de classe et meilleure amie depuis cinq ans, avec qui je passe tout mon temps. Que fait-elle ici bon sang ? Comment a-t-elle pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi important ? Si elle voulait me faire une surprise, c'est réussi ! Bonne ou mauvaise, je ne sais pas. Elle aurait pu me le dire quand même !

Anna je t'adore mais là, je vais te tuer, je crois... Le Choixpeau réfléchit un moment puis hurle :

«Pouffsouffle !»

Il ne pouvait pas la mettre à Gryffondor, non ? C'était trop compliqué ? Finalement, me retrouver à Pouffsouffle ne serait peut-être pas si terrible ; avec ma meilleure amie (avec qui je vais avoir une sérieuse explication) dans la même maison que moi, ce serait comme une continuité de l'école. À Serdaigle par contre... il n'y a toujours personne que j'apprécie vraiment.

Et ça continue :

«_Ronald Layton!

_ Gryffondor !

_ Alice Londubat! »

Oh Alice ! Cette fille est la gentillesse incarnée et une amie géniale !

«_Serdaigle !»

En définitive, je peux bien aller à Serdaigle, je ne serai pas seule non plus.

L... C'est bientôt mon tour. Neuf ou dix personnes, peut-être et je passerai. Je devrai me détacher de mon groupe si rassurant. C'est dans ces moments que je maudis Merlin de m'avoir fait la fille d'Harry Potter. Et aussi quand mon père est si pris par ses activités d'Auror qu'il ne rentre pas le soir. Ou lors des représentations mondaines dans lesquelles les femmes tournent autour de Papa comme des mouches autour d'un pot de miel, attirées seulement par sa célébrité, et ce juste sous le nez de Maman. Dans ces moments là, j'ai beau adorer mon père, je déteste mon nom. Mais avec Annabel à Pouffsouffle et Alice à Serdaigle, je suis surtout curieuse de savoir où je vais atterir. Même si je conserve une grosse préférence pour Gryffondor et que mon deuxième choix reste Serpentard, et de loin. La plupart des élèves semblent contents du choix qui a été fait pour eux, d'autres sont déçus, quelques uns laissent échapper des larmes de détresse et d'autres encore gardent un calme absolu. J'espère faire partie des premiers. La directrice se remet à égrainer les noms :

«_Carrie MacLaggen!

_ Serpentard !

_Arnold MacMillan!

_ Pouffsouffle !

_Harry Mitch ! »

Encore ?!

«_ Serdaigle !»

Les signes que j'ai cru voir n'étaient donc pas valables...

'_Hemione Mollen !

_ Gryffondor !

_ June Moon !

_ Pouffsouffle !

_ Harry Nelson!

_ Serpentard !

_ Hermione Nepple!

_ Serdaigle!

_ Ronald Nepple !

_ Pouffsouffle !»

Des jumeaux apparemment. À qui les parents ont trouvé bon de donner les prénoms de mon oncle et ma tante les plus proches. Quelle idée, franchement ! On ne donne pas à un frère et une sœur les prénoms d'un couple ! Et puis qu'ils arrêtent avec les prénoms Harry, Hermione et Ronald à la fin ! Il y a d'autres prénoms tout de même !

MacGonagall reprend sa liste. Cela doit être épuisant à force !

«_ Amber Nott-Parkinson!»

Ah oui, elle. Sa grande sœur, Beauty est à Serpentard, dans l'année de Rose et Albus. Une vraie peste, si j'en crois Rosie (et elle ne m'a jamais menti donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne la croirais pas). Et d'après Maman et Tata Hermione, elle tient ça de sa mère.

«_ Serpentard !»

Sans aucune surprise... Très fière, Amber s'avance vers sa table, sous le regard satisfait de sa sœur. J'aperçois Albus et son meilleur ami Scorpius pincer les lèvres en une moue de dégoût. «Pathétique !» doivent-ils penser, et je partage largement cette opinion. Soudain, une pensée me frappe : si l'on en est déjà au «No», cela veut dire que je passerai prochainement, très prochainement. Oh la la !

"_Lucas O'Connor!

_ Pouffsouffle !»

Le O... Déjà...

«_Violette Pietri !

_ Pouffsouffle !»

Je la connais de vue. Elle n'est pas désagréable. Pietri... Est-ce que je suis la suivante ? Oh Merlin !

«_Lily Potter!»

Mon cœur s'arrête. Je n'ose déjà plus respirer alors marcher... Trente secondes passent... Une minute...

«_Lily Potter!»

Mon nom retentit une seconde fois. Il faut que j'y aille. Je ne suis pas une trouillarde. Allez Lily, bouge-toi, tu est la fille du grand Harry Potter, après tout !

«_ Lily Luna Potter!

_ Lily ! Oh Lilly, tu dors ou quoi ?»

Cette fois c'est Lucy, la plus mature d'entre nous qui me secoue doucement par l'épaule. Je prends seulement le temps de leur glisser un «On se retrouve tout de suite» puis je m'avance, d'un pas que je tente de rendre ferme. J'entends mes deux frères qui scandent «Lily ! Lily ! Lily !». Ils se lancent un regard de défi, c'est à qui m'aura dans sa maison. Comme si je n'étais pas assez stressée ! Rose me fait un grand sourire réconfortant et je m'assois sur la chaise trop haute pour moi tandis que James et Albus lèvent les pouces dans ma direction.

Une fois le Choixpeau sur ma tête, je le sens me parler :

«__ Ah Lily, la petite Lily ! Ton père et ton frère m'ont causé bien du souci. Tu as les qualités de chaque maison, je vais donc me baser sur tes défauts. Tu n'es pas tête brûlée malgré ton courage, finaude mais pas roublarde...»_

Oh non ! S'il me dit cela, c'est qu'il ne compte m'envoyer ni à Gryffondor, ni à Serpentard. Je tente un pitoyable :

«_ _Euh si, un peu quand même..._» qu'il ignore avec superbe.

«__ Voyons, tu es modérée... Hum... Ton cas est compliqué... Serdaigle pourrait te convenir, néanmoins... J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un petit problème avec une certaine Annabel... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler des problèmes relationnels des élèves mais étant donné que tout peut te convenir, que tu n'as pas d'idée précise et que tu es d'une loyauté qui dépasse tes autres atouts pourtant très développées, je crois que je vais t'envoyer à... _

__ _Pouffsouffle !»

Oh-Mer-lin ! C'était vraiment obligé ?! Désolée, les gars... M'avançant vers la table jaune et noir, je vois Annabel me sourire, Violette triturer ses cheveux, June me faire de grands signes (bien que nous ne nous connaissions pas), Lucas se ronger les ongles et un des nombreux Ronald applaudir doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est rassurant de voir que mes nouveaux camarades sont accueillants et aussi timides que moi mais ne connaître aucun Pouffsouffle d'une année supérieure sera quand même sacrément handicapant.

Je me laisse lourdement tomber sur une chaise près d'Annabel et décide qu'écouter la suite attentivement me permettra de me remettre de mes émotions – et elles sont fortes.

«_ Hermione Raquin!

_ Pouffsouffle !»

Youpi... J'ai une Hermione et deux Ronald dans ma classe maintenant... C'est surtout Hugo à qui ça va faire drôle s'il vient à Pouffsouffle... S'il va à Gryffondor aussi, cela dit.

"_Lyra Rinaldi!

_ Serpentard !

_ George Russel!

_ Serdaigle!

_ Michael Sanders

_ Serpentard !

_ Albus Slown!

_ Gryffondor !

_ Minerva Sunn!

_ Gryffondor !»

Tiens, Albus et Minerva ne sont pas non plus épargnés...

«_ Jennifer Thomas-Finnigan !»

Elle aussi, je la connais un peu. Elle est envoyée à Gryffondor.

«_ Thea Tickly!

_ Serdaigle!

_ Charles Turpin!

_ Gryffondor !

_ Charlotte Turpin!

_ Gryffondor !»

Charles et Charlotte pour des jumeaux. Miss Turpin, la secrétaire de Tante Hermione au ministère n'a pas fait original !

La répartition continue :

«_ Ronald Ugg!

_ Serpentard !

_ Agathe Unjor !

_ Serdaigle!

_ Rosemary Vallthy!

_ Pouffsouffle !»

La jeune fille avec des cheveux blonds permanentés s'avance vers notre table d'un air suffisant en nous jetant des regards hautains et en pinçant les lèvres, comme si nous n'étions pas assez bien pour elle. Elle ne dit bonjour à personne et va rejoindre un garçon de deuxième année a l'air aussi méprisant qu'elle. Puis elle l'embrasse avant de nous jeter un regard semblant dire «Regardez ce que j'ai et que vous n'avez pas». Je sens que je ne vais pas beaucoup l'apprécier...

L'appel se poursuit :

«_Matthew Vivel!

_ Serdaigle!

_ Sarah Vollange!

_ Serpentard !

_ Harry Wallon !

_ Pouffsouffle !»

Génial... Un Harry de plus... À Pouffsouffle... Mes cousins passent bientôt.

«_ Frédéric Weasley!»

Bingo ! Moins de dix secondes plus tard, Fred est envoyé à Gryffondor. Eh bien, c'était expéditif !

Après Fred vient Hugo.

«_Pouffsouffle !» hurle assez rapidement le Choixpeau.

J'avoue que je n'en suis pas mécontente. Mon cousin préféré vient se placer en face de moi, entre Lucas et June à qui il fait un grand sourire en adoptant une jolie teinte pivoine. Se pourrait-il qu'Hugo Weasley, le plus grand timide du monde qui ne parle à aucune autre fille que Rose et moi, même nos autres cousines, parce que «les filles, c'est trop bête» s'intéresse finalement à June comme à une fille, une vraie fille ? Non, impossible ! Quoique... À le voir remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa voisine en lui disant qu'elle est jolie, je n'en suis plus si sûre. Cela finit de me détendre. Enfin moi, je ne pense pas à ça, pas encore, bien sûr. Je peux assurer sans ciller que voir Arnold MacMillan (je pourrais peut-être l'appeler Arnie, c'est mignon comme diminutif) me regarder avec ses yeux verts tout brillants (et assez beaux) ne me fait rien du tout (enfin, si ça me donne envie de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'à demain matin mais ça, c'est juste pour faire connaissance, n'est-ce pas ?).

C'est maintenant au tour de Louis. La directrice l'appelle :

«_ Louis Weasley!

_ Serdaigle! »

C'est assez logique en fait. Victoire et Dominique ont été envoyées à Serdaigle, elles aussi. Curieusement, Louis ne va pas s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur mais à côté d'Alice. C'est une de nos meilleures amies après tout...

«_Lucy Weasley!»

Elle, je ne sais vraiment pas où le Choixpeau Magique pourrait bien l'envoyer. Après dix minutes interminables d'hésitation et d'attente, il se décide enfin. Et à la surprise presque générale, Lucy est envoyée à...

«_Serpentard !»

Fébrile, elle court se mettre près d'Albus. Ce n'est pas la rousse qu'il attendait mais il la félicite tout de même chaleureusement.

Puis vient Roxanne, la dernière de la famille et l'avant, avant-dernière de la liste. Elle est envoyée à Gryffondor en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et s'assoit bien sûr à côté de Fred.

Il ne reste plus que deux fillettes. L'une a des cheveux noirs très raides et ressemble énormément à la professeur Chang, la professeur de vol. Pour que le lot soit complet, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ait appelé sa fille Ginevra (ce qui me déplairait au plus haut point mais l'imaginer est quand même amusant étant donné les antécédents qu'elle a avec ma mère) ! La seconde, brune également mais avec des cheveux frisés, est métisse et affiche un air rieur et très sûr d'elle. Je l'identifie comme une Zabini. Il y en a déjà une dans l'année de James et celle-là lui ressemble grandement. MacGonagall appelle l'avant-dernière :

«_Hermione Yullen-Chang!»

Hermione... Encore une... Bon, ce n'est pas Ginevra mais ce n'est pas passé loin. Ils veulent tous donner des noms de héros de guerre à leurs enfants mais bon sang, mes parents, oncles et tantes ont vécu la guerre, certes, mais ils restent des êtres humains ! Et puis franchement, avoir cinq Harry, Hermione ou Ronald dans la même année, ça n'a rien de pratique !

«_Serpentard !» crie le Choixpeau.

Serpentard , ah ouais ? Étonnant... Plus pour la professeur de vol que pour moi apparemment, à voir ses yeux écarquillés.

Et enfin, la dernière élève est appelée :

«_Eloïse Zabini !

_ Déjà la dernière ? Et après je me retrouve au chômage jusqu'à l'an prochain... Quelle tristesse ! Je m'amusais bien, moi ! Bon, très bien, puisqu'il faut en finir, jeune fille, je vais t'envoyer dans la maison où tu pourras le mieux développer tes qualités... Serdaigle !»

La moitié des personnes rient, notamment Eleanor Zabini, la grande sœur d'Eloïse, qui s'en donne à cœur joie à la table des Serpentards. Quel blagueur ce Choixpeau ! MacGonagall met fin à l'hilarité en demandant d'une voix forte à Eloïse de rejoindre sa table.

«_Se... Serdaigle ?» bredouille-t-elle, incrédule.

«_ Eh bien oui, miss Zabini.

_ Mais ce n'était pas une blague ?» demande sa sœur.

«_ Non, ce n'est pas le genre de sujet sur lequel le Choixpeau Magique plaisante. Allez donc rejoindre vos camarades, ce n'est pas si grave.» dit notre directrice avec un sourire bienveillant.

Après un détour vers la table vert et argent pour faire un câlin à sa sœur, Eloïse Zabini se décide enfin à rejoindre la table de Serdaigle, choquée.

Eh bien ça alors ! Hermione Yullen-Chang à Serpentard et Eloïse Zabini à Serdaigle, si on s'y attendait ! C'est comme s'il y avait eu une inversion...

«_Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous ! J'espère que cette année vous sera la plus agréable possible et que vous vous plairez à Poudlard ! Vous verrez, le château est plein de surprises...» nous dit le professeur MacGonagall. «_Enfin, ce n'est pas une raison pour se promener régulièrement dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu.» ajoute-t-elle en regardant James et ses amis.

«_Et maintenant, mangeons !» s'écrie notre directrice.

Elle frappe dans ses mains et le banquet apparaît d'un coup. Je vois des étoiles dans les yeux stupéfaits d'Annabel. Eh oui Anna, bienvenue dans le monde sorcier !

Tout est excellent ! La soupe de potiron, miam ! La salade de pommes de terre aux herbes dansantes et chantantes (est-il utile de préciser que ma meilleure amie se pince pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas ?), un délice ! La dinde rôtie, une merveille ! Les pommes de terre sautées, wahou ! Les steaks, géniaux ! Les feuilletés au fromage, extras ! Tout cela vaut sans aucun doute la cuisine de Mamie, et Merlin sait que soutenir la comparaison avec ma grand-mère n'est pas aisé, mais là c'est un vrai régal !

Si je compte bien, nous sommes cinquante élèves de première année, dont six Potter-Weasley, la fille de Neville et celle de Cho (non les filles des professeurs Londubat et Chang faut vraiment que je m'habitue !), mes deux meilleures amies dont une à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout et bon sang, six Harry, quatre Ronald, quatre Hermione, une Minerva et un Albus ! Super pratique...

Tiens, voilà les desserts, en abondance, comme tout le reste. Tarte à la mélasse, pudding au chocolat, fruits confits, pâtes de fruits, tarte aux poires, cheesecake, compote pomme-citrouille-châtaignes, crèmes glacées aux mille et un parfums dont certains que je n'aurais jamais imaginé, choux à la crème, bonbons à la vanille... Si je mange de tout, je vais vomir mais c'est tellement exquis ! C'est encore meilleur que les plats !

À la fin du repas, MacGonagall reprend la parole :

«_Avant d'aller vous coucher, je tiens à vous rappeler, chers élèves, que l'accès à la forêt est formellement interdit sans la présence d'un professeur, en raison des créatures parfois dangereuses qui s'y trouvent. Le couvre-feu est à vingt-et-une heures et doit être respecté, sous peine de retenue. Les préfets vous diront ce qu'i savoir. Vous pouvez suivre vos préfets.

_Non Minerva, attendez !» s'écrie Neville. «Vous oubliez le plus important de cette soirée, l'hymne de l'école !

_C'est vrai.» admet-elle avec un sourire. «Si nous ne chantons pas, le professeur Dumbledore va me sonner les cloches dès que je rentrerai dans mon bureau.

_C'est qui le professeur Dumbledore ?» me demande Annabel. «À la table des professeurs, aucun ne porte le nom de Dumbledore...»

Elle semble perdue mais je crains de la perdre encore plus si je lui dis la vérité. Enfin, autant qu'elle sache, après tout ma chère Anna a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur l'univers qui est maintenant le sien.

«_ Hum oui, c'est normal parce que le professeur Dumbledore est un ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il était directeur jusqu'à la sixième année de mon père mais là... Il est mort en fait... Enfin plus ou moins...

_ Plus ou moins mort ? Comment peut-on être plus ou moins mort ? On est mort ou on est vivant ! Et puis, les morts ne parlent pas de toute façon !

_ En principe, oui tu as raison, le professeur Dumbledore est bien mort et les morts ne parlent plus, sauf exceptions. Enfin, ici il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ça, on peut même croiser des fantômes quasi-sans-tête. Mais en fait, les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs sont dans le bureau de la directrice actuelle. Et les morts peuvent parler via leurs portraits. En vrai, ce sont les portraits qui parlent.

_ Les portraits parlent ?! C'est une blague ?

_ Euh non... Ici les portraits parlent vraiment... Les photos aussi d'ailleurs. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer, tu verras par toi-même. Il y a des portraits pour entrer dans nos maisons. Et puis, je prendrai la cape d'invisibilité que je partage avec mes frères pour qu'on aille dans le bureau de la directrice, une nuit. Comme ça tu rencontreras personnellement le professeur Dumbledore. Moi, je l'ai déjà rencontré quand mon frère James m'a introduite en douce dans le château. Tu l'apprécieras, j'en suis sûre. Un très grand homme selon mon père».

Tandis que mon amie reste interdite, je me rends compte que l'hymne de l'école est presque terminé. Le connaissant par cœur grâce à mes frères, je peux sans problème le reprendre en cours de route et je me retrouve à chanter à tue tête :

«_Oblige nous à tout étudier !_

_Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié !_

_Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse !_

_Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce !_

_Poudlard, Poudlard, pou du lard de Poudlaaaaaaaaaaard !»_

«_ Et maintenant, bonne nuit ! Présentez-vous demain à neuf heures dans cette salle pour le petit-déjeuner au cours duquel vos emplois du temps vous serons remis. Et n'oubliez pas d'attraper vos plans de Poudlard au vol !» nous dit MacGonagall avant d'envoyer d'un coup de baguette les plans. En attrapant le mien, je me dis que bien qu'étant d'une famille sorcière, je suis loin de tout connaître de mon école.

Puis, James (mon frère, préfet, vous y croyez vous ?) et sa petite amie, Eva Dubois emmènent les Gryffondors hors de la Grande Salle, rapidement suivis d'Eleanor Zabini et d'un garçon que je ne connais pas avec à leur suite les Serpentards. Ensuite, les préfets de Serdaigle emmènent les bleu et blanc à leur dortoir et Dominique ferme la marche puisqu'elle est préfète en chef. Je guette mes propres préfets et bien sûr, leurs visages me sont inconnus.

«_Tu les connais ?» me demande Annabel.

«_Non désolée» réponds-je. «Violette ? Tu les connais ?

_ Non plus.

_ Moi je connais la préfète en chef ! Elle s'appelle Jenny Benson. C'est ma cousine et elle est super trop sympa ! Elle m'a déjà faite venir en douce et rentrer dans les cuisines et même dans les dortoirs des garçons et dans le bureau de la directrice et tout et tout ! Et elle est trop, trop, trop, trop gentille !» s'écrie la bondissante June. Je sens qu'avec elle, nous n'allons pas nous ennuyer ! Autant m'en faire une amie, ce ne sera pas de trop.

Les autres préfets se présentent : Josh Mendels, cinquième année et Zelda Flint, sixième année. Ils nous font le speech habituel que m'a décrit Rose : «_Nous pouvons avertir un professeur si vous violez le règlement et vous aurez des retenues et Jenny peut même vous enlever des points mais vous savez on est cool, c'est rare qu'on rapporte en fait. Et puis si vous avez un problème ou que vous vous perdez par exemple, venez nous voir, on vous aidera, on est grands mais on ne mord pas... Blablabla... Faîtes attention aux escaliers, ils sont très capricieux... Blablabla... Maintenant écoutez-nous bien, nous allons vous donner le mot de passe de la salle commune sans lequel vous ne pouvez pas rentrer. Le mot de passe est : «Bulbobulb». Vous avez bien retenu ? Bulbobulb. Vous devriez le noter quelque part où vous êtes sûrs de ne pas le perdre, les première année».

Puis Josh ouvre la porte et nous entrons. C'est très... jaune. Et noir. Et plein de blaireaux aussi. Quand je le fais remarquer, Jenny me dit en riant :

«_ Eh oui ! Bienvenue à Pouffsouffle ! Lily, c'est ça ? Tu vas te plaire ici ». Elle a autant d'énergie que sa cousine, à ce que je vois.

Les préfets nous montrent les marches pour aller dans nos dortoirs respectifs et expliquent joyeusement aux garçons que pour eux, les escaliers menant à nos dortoirs glissent comme s'ils avaient été savonnés. À nous, les filles, ils disent que les escaliers des garçons sont minés d'endroits d'où des jets de vent et d'eau jaillissent, nous décoiffant et nous éclaboussant aux endroits les plus stratégiques ! Avant de nous reposer sur les fesses... Sinon c'est moins drôle selon Josh.

La préfète de notre maison nous mène à notre dortoir et Josh en fait autant avec les garçons, tandis que Jenny, préfète en chef, s'en retourne à son dortoir, au septième niveau. Nous sommes sept filles, il restera donc un lit libre, le dortoir étant prévu pour huit. Notre préfète (je n'ai pas retenu son nom) nous montre nos malles, arrivées ici par lévitation pendant le repas et les armoires qui semblent sans fond tant elles sont profondes (ensorcelées, c'est sûr) pour ranger nos affaires.

«_Bon, je crois vous avoir tout expliqué. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, envoyez des étincelles jaunes et dîtes votre nom puis «pour Zelda Flint». Par exemple, June, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu vas envoyer des étincelles jaunes avec ta baguette et dire «June Moon pour Zelda Flint». N'abusez pas trop quand même. Et n'oubliez pas d'être à l'heure au petit-déjeuner demain matin. Bonne nuit, les filles !».

Zelda, c'est donc ça son nom ! Une fois qu'elle est partie, nous commençons à nous répartir les lits et à discuter.

«_ Je prends le lit du milieu ! Enfin, si ça ne dérange personne» m'écrié-je.

«_ Okay moi j'en prends un à côté, peu importe lequel, mais que je sois à côté de Lily» déclare Annabel.

«_ Pourquoi, la gamine ? T'as peur ? Née-moldue, hein !» fait Rosemary d'un ton condescendant et supérieur. Dire que je vais devoir la supporter toute l'année dans le même dortoir que moi alors que j'ai déjà envie de lui coller une gifle ! Je suis sûre que même Scorpius ne se comporte pas comme ça !

«_Oui née-moldue, et alors ? T'as un problème avec ça ?» je défends ma meilleure amie.

«_ Oh non pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis sûre de ne pas être la dernière de la classe, maintenant. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi votre sang, à vous ?

_ Sang-mêlé et j'en suis très fière, si tu veux savoir», dis-je.

«_ Moi, sang-pur, et alors ? », demande June.

«_ Sang-mêlé pour moi. Ma mère est une moldue et elle a été éblouie quand elle a su que mon père était un sorcier !», rit Violette.

«_ Sang-mêlé aussi.» bredouille Hermione, intimidée.

«_ Moi, je suis une sang-mêlé mais sur la quatrième génération. Maman m'a dit que si j'épouse un sang-pur, mes enfants seront sang-purs. Et jolie, intelligente et gentille comme je suis, je me trouverai facilement un bon amoureux super beau et riche », s'exclame Francesca. En voilà encore une qui est modeste !

«_ Mais, et toi, Rosemary, tu ne nous a pas dit de quel sang tu étais.» dit June, plutôt gentiment.

«_Bah ça paraît un peu évident, je veux pas dire mais tu ne comprends pas vite ! Bon, donc pour Moon et les autres idiotes – Potter, Jones, peut-être – qui ne l'auraient pas compris, je suis une sang-pur. À ce propos, je prends le lit près de la fenêtre et celui d'à côté.

«_ Pourquoi deux lits ?» demande Violette.

_ Bah parce qu'il y en a huit !

_ Oui on sait compter, nous ne sommes pas si idiotes que tu sembles le penser ! La question, c'est pourquoi toi », je lui dit.

«_ Parce que c'est la plus jolie et la plus cool, bien sûr ! », s'exclame Francesca.

«_ Et la plus noble aussi, mais je suis contente de voir qu'il y en a une ici qui est lucide. Francesca, veux-tu prendre le lit à côté des miens ? C'est avec une fille comme toi que j'ai envie d'être amie, pas avec ces bébés !

_ Oui, avec plaisir, c'est sûr que nous deux, on est beaucoup plus matures qu'elles !

_ Surtout plus pathétiques, oui ! », je siffle.

«_ Les filles, ça ne sert à rien de se disputer pour ça. Si elle n'est pas gentille avec nous, on a qu'à l'ignorer. Et puis les lits sont déjà assez immenses comme ça, de toute façon », intervient Hermione pour la première fois de la conversation.

«_ Oui, tout-à-fait », la soutient Annabel. «On a sûrement des trucs plus intéressants à se raconter. Au fait, vous prenez quels lits ?

_Le plus près de la porte, j'ai trop peur la nuit.» annonce Violette. «Vous n'allez pas vous moquer de moi ?

_ Bien sûr que non, on n'est pas comme elles. Moi, si ça ne te dérange pas June, je préférerais ne pas être à côté de Francesca. » murmure Hemione, gênée.

«_ Pas de problème, je prends... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Francesca dresse une cloison entre son lit et celui de June, avant de jeter un _silencio_ à leur partie du dortoir.

«_ Eh bien, problème résolu», dit June.

Nous rangeons nos affaires dans les armoires puis je jette à mon tour un _silencio_ sur notre partie de la pièce et nous nous réunissons toutes les cinq sur mon lit (et chacune a de l'espace, tout est vraiment gigantesque ici !) pour discuter de choses diverses comme nos vacances, la nourriture, nos amis... En réalité, nous sommes toutes plus ou moins des amies d'amies : je connais Annabel et Violette qui connaît June et Hermione. Cette dernière connaît Francesca et a d'ailleurs été déçue par son attitude mais elle avait remarqué que depuis la fin de l'école primaire, elle la snobait. Elle ajoute que ce n'est pas grave puisque maintenant elle nous a nous. Nous abordons ensuite le sujet de l'école et j'apprends que Francesca, Hermione et June (et très probablement Rosemary) allaient dans des écoles primaires sorcières. Quand Violette et moi disons à Hermione et June que nous étions dans des écoles moldues, elles sont stupéfaites. June me demande comment alors, sais-je faire de la magie. Eh bien grâce à mes parents et aux colonies de vacances pour sorciers, bien sûr ! Violette est la seule à n'être jamais partie en colo parce qu'elle avait trop pur de quitter ses parents. L'internat va être un drôle de changement pour elle, alors !

Puis, nous abordons le sujet de nos familles – les parents d'Hermione sont médicomage et apothicaire, vivent au Pays-de Galles son père est français et elle a trois grandes sœurs ; la mère de Violette est journaliste et son père est auror et elle vit à Manchester mais vient parfois en vacances chez sa grand-mère, près de Godric's Hollow ; June a une mère chanteuse, un père musicien et un petit frère dont l'occupation principale est de brailler, nous dit-elle et vit dans le centre de Londres ; Annabel nous dit que ses parents sont coiffeuse et professeur et qu'elle a un grand frère et une petite sœur, ce que je savais déjà, quant à moi, je parle de ma mère, journaliste sportive (ce que fait aussi la mère de Violette sauf qu'elle est dans le football et pas dans le quidditch), de mon père auror (Violette remarque que décidément nous avons beaucoup de points communs) mais je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire grand-chose car tout le monde sauf Anna, et encore, sait qui il est exactement, de James, d'Albus, de mes nombreux cousins, puis je précise que je vis à Godric's Hollow, dans la maison familiale et qu'Annabel vit à trois rues de chez moi – et enfin, nous parlons de musique. Vers trois heures du matin, Hermione nous fait remarquer qu'il vaudrait mieux penser à nous coucher si nous voulons être à l'heure demain (comme elle porte bien son prénom !), et nous y allons finalement à contre-coeur, après avoir encore parlé trente bonnes minutes car nous savons qu'elle a raison et vu l'excellence du dîner, aucune de nous ne veut louper le petit-déjeuner !

À présent seule dans mon lit, je repense à cette journée. Que d'émotions ! D'abord l'excitation, le stress, l'émerveillement, puis encore du stress, le doute, la surprise, la panique, la timidité, les rires, la colère, l'apaisement, la joie, le bien-être et pour finir la nostalgie que cette journée soit déjà finie et l'impatience d'être à demain. Toute appréhension s'est évanouie. Dès mon premier jour à Poudlard, je me suis fait des amis et j'ai retrouvé Annabel que je m'attendais à voir n'importe où à part dans cette école. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je lui demande au plus tôt pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était une sorcière alors que je le lui ai plus ou moins révélé, pour ma part. Enfin, même si cette question reste à élucider, cela n'a que peu d'importance. Les gens de cette maison sont vraiment accueillants, on ne m'avait pas menti sur la gentillesse des Pouffsouffles. Enfin, il y a bien sûr des exceptions ! Je ne vise personne (ou peut-être un tout petit peu une de mes camarades de dortoir, mais «si peu»)... Je suis bien contente qu'Hugo soit dans la même maison que moi. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous six puissions être répartis dans les quatre maisons.

Cette année ne va au final pas être si difficile à affronter, elle s'annonce même franchement bien. C'est vrai, mon cousin est dans la même classe que moi, ma meilleure amie moldue m'a fait la surprise de venir dans mon école, mon directeur de maison est un grand ami de mes parents, je me suis fait trois nouvelles amies dès le premier jour, une ennemie aussi, la plupart des garçons sont sympas, mes parents me manquent un peu, je suis dans une école magique où même les repas sont magiques et j'ai des pouvoirs magiques que je vais apprendre à développer au cours des sept prochaines années. Quoi de plus normal à mon âge ?

_**FIN**_

**Voilà, c'est fini ! Reviews ? ;-) Les guest pensez à me laisser un e-mail si vous voulez que je vous réponde. **

**Volcane4**


End file.
